The center will hold
by Eponyme
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de DOC3. Booth et Brennan découvrent leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Pourront-ils tenir et s'atteindre en même temps?
1. Chapter 1

**_NdT: Voilà une nouvelle traduction de la langue de Shakespeare. J'espère que vous apprécierez..._**

**_Disclaimer: Bones ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche rien. L'histoire est de DOC3._**

Chapitre 1

« Alors elle était énervée que tu n'aies pas empêché Zach d'aller en Irak ? Pas pour cette histoire d'avoir mis son père dans une prison fédérale ? » Cam le regardait avec incrédulité par-dessus la bouteille de bière alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée.

« Sérieusement. Je ne pouvais pas le croire non plus. Elle a dit que j'aurais dû l'arrêter, que j'ai encouragé une sorte de 'rite de passage mâle alpha'. » Booth secoua la tête et reprit sa bière des mains de Cam.

« Tu sais, je pensais vraiment que c'était la raison. Le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas choisir un remplacement et qu'elle faisait tout le travail de labo était une bonne indication qu'elle était en colère à cause de son père. Sans parler du fait que la température baissait d'une dizaine de degrés à chaque fois que tu entrais » finit-elle avec un sourire.

« Bien, merci. C'est gentil de le faire remarquer. » Son rire était sarcastique.

Penchant la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant, Cam pinça ses lèvres et le regarda un moment. « Eh bien… je pense que je pourrais la comprendre. Je veux dire, tu _aurais pu_ l'arrêter tu sais. »

« Quoi ? Cam… allez sois réaliste. Tu ne peux pas sérieusement être d'accord avec elle » dit-il plus fort, posant sa bouteille plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Zack… ce n'est pas un enfant. Je ne suis pas responsable de lui aussi. »

« Comme tu es responsable d'elle ? » grogna-t-elle. « Booth, je suis sa _chef _et je ne suis pas responsable d'elle. » Quand il voulut l'interrompre, elle leva une main et dit : « Non, laisse-moi finir. J'ai dit que je pourrais la comprendre parce qu'elle a un côté protecteur quand il est question de Zack. Elle s'attend à ce que tu partages cette protection, c'est tout. Je ne dis pas que je pense que tu _aurais dû_ essayer de l'arrêter… je dis juste qu'il t'admire beaucoup et qu'il t'aurait écouté si tu lui avais dit de rester. »

Elle sourit à son regard toujours sceptique et continua.

« Mais ça va entre vous maintenant hein ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'insister pour qu'elle aille sur le terrain avec toi ? »

« Ouais, tout va bien. Elle avait juste besoin de me punir un peu pour Zack, je suppose. » Il secoua la tête et plongea dans ses frites.

Tapotant sa joue de son index, Cam le regarda un moment, ouvrit et ferma la bouche 2 fois, se demandant si elle devait dire ce qu'elle pensait. Son honnêteté naturelle prit enfin le dessus.

« Tu avais peur. »

« Hein ? » demanda-t-il la bouche pleine de frites.

« Tu avais peur » répéta-t-elle, pointant son doigt vers lui cette fois. « Tu pensais qu'elle serait assez en colère pour stopper votre relation, rendre ce 'partenariat' strictement professionnel. » Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle se rendait compte de la véracité de ses propres propos.

« Conneries Cam. Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais juste, tu sais, inquiet. J'étais inquiet que nous ne serions plus capables de faire une bonne équipe, si elle m'en voulait à propos de son père. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par notre partenariat n'est pas 'strictement professionnel' ? » Maintenant Booth agitait un doigt dans sa direction.

« Ne t'énerve pas, je voulais juste dire que tu pourrais très bien faire ton travail et elle le sien indépendamment l'un de l'autre, sans toute la 'symbiose' que vous y mettez. Etre _partenaires_ sur le terrain ne veut pas dire qu'elle doit quitter le labo pour t'aider à attraper les méchants, et tu n'as pas besoin de venir au Jeffersonian plusieurs fois par semaine pour avoir son expertise. Tu pourrais très bien avoir ce que tu veux par téléphone ou par e-mail, et… »

Booth leva la main pour l'interrompre alors qu'il sortait son téléphone de sa poche.

« Booth. Oui, monsieur, je suis en ville. Non, pas dans un bar, je suis au Diner. Deux bières. Je pars tout de suite, monsieur. » Il éteignit le téléphone et se leva.

« Boulot ? »

« Ouais, c'était Cullen. Il revient de vacances et a découvert qu'il avait une conférence de presse à 9h à propos du tueur au squelette d'argent. Laisse-moi te dire qu'il n'est pas enchanté. Je vais l'informer de tout. »

« Tu as besoin de moi? »

« Nan… il a dit qu'il voulait faire aussi court que possible. S'il a besoin de plus de détails sur la 'société secrète', j'appellerais Hodgins. En tout cas, Cam… merci. Tu sais, pour tout » dit-il en jetant des billets sur la table et mettant sa veste.

« Tu es un bon ami aussi, Seeley » dit-elle en souriant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, en faisant sonner la cloche.

Un amant consciencieux, un ami loyal, un enquêteur brillant… Seeley Booth était beaucoup de choses pour beaucoup de monde. Pour Cam Saroyan il avait été tous les 3 et plus encore, et elle en était reconnaissante. Ayant été engagée de manière romantique avec lui, elle était contente que ce soit derrière eux et qu'ils soient amis. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était amoureux, malgré les nuits fantastiques, et ça pouvait couper court à une amitié rapidement, se dit-elle en finissant sa bière. Qu'il le sache ou non, et elle suspectait qu'il ne le savait pas, son cœur était entièrement à quelqu'un d'autre.

Glissant du tabouret, elle paya et sortit, souriant alors que l'air froid la décoiffait.

Fronçant les sourcils en regardant la plate-forme, Booth secoua la tête en vérifiant l'heure. Il n'était que 7h passés, 2 heures avant que la plupart de ses collègues n'arrive au Hoover, et il y avait déjà plusieurs membres de la 'brigade des fouines' au travail. Ca l'ennuyait que Bones et son équipe soient plus dévoués que la majorité des gens au FBI.

« Bones » appela-t-il en glissant sa carte magnétique dans le lecteur. « On doit y aller, on a une nouvelle affaire. »

« Booth ? » Elle leva les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là si tôt ? »

« Pour votre information, j'ai eu un appel du bureau de Baltimore à 4h30 ce matin, pour savoir si je pouvais y aller dès que possible pour identifier un corps. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne me montre pas au Jeffersonian dès l'aube comme vous que je ne travaille pas avant 9h. »

« Quelqu'un est grognon d'avoir été réveillé par le téléphone » fit observer Jack dans un murmure, sans détacher ses yeux de son écran.

« J'étais déjà réveillé, merci beaucoup » répondit sèchement Booth.

« Ah… vous étiez réveillé à 4h30? Ca semble prometteur » dit Angela de son tabouret à côté de Jack.

« Dans ce cas, j'espère que votre raison d'être réveillé à 4h30 était aussi bonne que la mienne » dit Jack en haussant les sourcils avant de faire un clin d'œil à Angela.

« Très drôle les gars. Qui aurait su que je travaillais avec 2 Jerry Seinfield. Bones, allons-y. » Il indiqua son bureau, mais sa seule réponse fut de lever un sourcil dans sa direction.

Glissant de son tabouret Angela s'approcha à quelques mètres de lui et se tapota le menton d'une manière pensive. « Vous savez, j'imaginais Booth plus comme un couche-tard que comme un lève-tôt, pas toi, Bren ? »

Booth remercia en silence Bones de ne pas répondre avant de reprendre la parole. « Vous pourriez être encore plus déplacée, Angela ? » Quand elle voulut répondre il leva une main. « Ne répondez pas. »

Comme s'il n'avait rien dit, Angela continua. « Bien sûr, il pourrait avoir rencontré quelqu'un … quelqu'un qui lui fasse découvrir de nouvelles aventures… »

« C'est bon, Angela, sérieusement » dit-il la main sur sa hanche. C'était une des attitudes qu'il utilisait le plus avec les suspects pendant les interrogatoires, pour exposer subtilement son arme et son badge et les convaincre de le prendre au sérieux. Une attitude qui avait migré au labo.

Angela, cependant, n'y prêta pas attention. « Je suppose que je vais devoir le sentir alors. »

« _Quoi_ ? » Booth fut rejoint par Hodgins et Zack, tous deux incrédules, alors qu'ils tournaient tous la tête dans sa direction.

« C'est très simple » continua-t-elle avec un mouvement de la main. « Quand Booth était avec Tessa, je sentais son parfum sur lui tous les matins, des gardénias avec un soupçon de citron. C'était féminin, avec une note pure et rafraîchissante. »

« Vous pouvez sentir ça ? » Booth ne savait pas s'il devait être horrifié ou impressionné.

« Bien sûr. Et quand vous étiez avec Rebecca je sentais toujours un soupçon de son parfum aussi… quelque chose d'épicé, avec une forte note de vanille. »

Il penchait plutôt vers horrifié.

« Maintenant Cam, ce n'était pas plus compliqué. » Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que sa chef n'était pas dans le coin. Ne voyant pas la pathologiste, son visage se fendit en un grand sourire.

« Angela… » grogna-t-il. Les 2 mains sur les hanches cette fois.

« Le Dr Saroyan ne porte pas de parfum. Elle m'a dit une fois que certaines senteurs lui donnaient des migraines alors elle évite d'en mettre » ajouta Zack, voulant contribuer à la conversation. Au regard meurtrier de Booth, il revint à sa table pour terminer son examen des os.

« Shampooing Aveda romarin-menthe. »

« A-quoi ? » Booth n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander. C'était comme de ne pouvoir détacher ses yeux d'un accident.

« Aveda. C'est une ligne de produits que Cam utilise. Elle s'en tient souvent au Romarin-menthe. Et ça, mon cher Agent Booth, ça vous colle à la peau. Alors… » Angela diminua l'espace entre eux sur la plate-forme.

Booth sentit un frisson de peur dans sa moelle épinière. Il voulut reculer mais ses jambes ne coopérèrent pas assez vite.

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, son nez était au niveau du col de sa chemise, et il la vit humer. Les yeux fermés, elle recula de quelques pas avant de lever la tête vers lui avec un froncement de sourcils.

« _American Crew_, après-rasage, avec un rien de _Aqua Di Gio_ d'Armani. Tout Booth. Seulement Booth. » Sa déception visible à son apparent manque de compagnie matinale l'aurait fait rire dans d'autres circonstances.

« Hah ! J'étais réveillé à 4h30 parce que Parker a passé la nuit chez moi et a fait un cauchemar vers 4h, non pas que ça soit vos oignons. » Il agita un doigt devant elle, puis se passa une main sur le visage. Ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il aurait voulu commencer sa journée de travail.

« Ce qui explique le soupçon de sirop… » Il entendit Angela alors qu'elle remontait sur son tabouret.

« Bones ! Allons-y. Plus tôt on va à Baltimore, plus tôt on sera revenus. » S'approchant rapidement d'elle, il attrapa son coude et la tira vers son bureau.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, il lui dit à l'oreille : « Merci beaucoup pour tout à l'heure. Vous auriez pu intervenir. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes si gêné. Je trouve les capacités d'Angela fascinantes. »

« _Vous saviez_ ? » Il tourna un visage mortifié vers elle alors qu'ils passaient sa porte. Elle ignora le regard en enlevant sa blouse et enfilant sa veste. Attrapant son sac, elle le dépassa, s'arrêtant pour dire par-dessus son épaule. « Bien sûr que je savais, Booth. Pas les détails de vos activités du matin, mais je connaissais les facultés olfactives d'Angela. »

Booth ressentit un léger réconfort au fait qu'Angela n'avait pas partagé ce qu'elle pensait de ses activités matinales avec Bones jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était déjà assez dingue d'entendre Angela parler de ses ex à toutes les fouines présentes, mais ça aurait été encore pire de savoir si elle en avait parlé à Bones avant aujourd'hui.

« Alors tout ce temps vous saviez qu'elle était une sorte de savant de l'odorat, et vous n'avez pas pensé à me le dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas venu dans la conversation. »

Booth décida de laisser tomber. Ne pas en faire tout un plat cacherait le fait que ça l'effrayait. Ce qu'Angela n'avait pas dit, mais qui lui était venu à l'esprit, c'est que si lui et Bones obéissaient un jour à leur attirance omniprésente, Angela le saurait immédiatement. Non pas qu'il avait prévu quoi que ce soit avec Bones, non. Leur amitié à elle seule était un champ de mines dans lequel il pouvait à peine se déplacer les bons jours… une relation romantique serait s'exposer à quelque chose dont il n'était pas sûr de sortir vivant. Au moins pas avec son cœur intact. Ou son équilibre mental.

« Vous avez couché avec elle. »

Le trajet vers D.C. avait été silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. Le soleil se couchait sur sa droite, par-dessus l'épaule de Bones, et Booth appréciait le voyage. Leur déplacement à Baltimore leur avait pris la journée, mais ils n'auraient sans doute pas à y retourner. L'équipe de scène de crime du FBI déposerait tout ce qui avait été collecté dans l'entrepôt abandonné au Jeffersonian, puis Brennan et le reste de l'équipe y travailleraient dès le lendemain matin. L'enquêteur en charge était une vieille amie, et Booth supposa que c'était le 'elle' avec qui il était censé avoir couché.

« Contrairement à ce qu'on croit, Bones, je ne suis pas une sorte de coureur de jupons. L'agent Fletcher et moi étions à l'académie ensemble. Nous sommes de _vieux amis_, c'est tout. D'où tenez-vous cette idée? »

« Je l'ai su par la manière dont vous interagissez, Booth. Je ne vous juge pas, je fais juste une observation. Le nombre de partenaires sexuels que vous avez connus n'a pas de rapport avec votre valeur, et, en fait, des contacts sexuels fréquents avec les membres du sexe opposé vous aident à accroître vos capacités à être un bon amant, donc… »

« C'est bon, Bones ! Je n'ai pas besoin de l'explication anthropologique sur pourquoi c'est bien d'avoir plusieurs partenaires. Et quelles 'interactions' avez-vous vues entre Sam et moi qui vous ont menée à cette conclusion ? »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait cette conversation. En général, il évitait autant que possible le sujet du sexe quand elle était dans le coin. Elle pensait qu'il était embarrassé, mais en fait il trouvait plus simple d'éviter les territoires dangereux. Parler de sexe, avec elle, pourrait mener à des pensées de sexe _avec elle_. Leur dernière conversation à ce sujet était au Diner après l'affaire bizarre des poneys, et il avait espéré que ce serait leur dernière conversation à propos de quoi que ce soit de sexuel. C'était un terrain instable, le bord émietté d'un ravin sans fond, où ils se tenaient quand la discussion entre eux devenait plus intime. De plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, il éprouvait le besoin de les éloigner du précipice.

Elle semblait inconsciente du danger, et parler comme si elle exposait des preuves.

« D'abord, elle vous appelle 'Seeley', ce que seules les femmes avec qui vous avez couché semblent faire. »

« Ma _mère_ m'appelle 'Seeley', Bones, n'allez pas par là. »

« Ca ne compte pas. Et deuxièmement, elle vous a serré la main avec ses 2 mains. Une poignée de mains aurait signifié du respect et une relation de nature professionnelle, alors qu'utiliser ses 2 mains veut dire que si vous ne vous étiez pas rencontrés dans un cadre professionnel – c'est-à-dire une scène de crime – elle vous aurez étreint, probablement de ses 2 bras, avec un contact frontal total du corps. » Elle avait un petit sourire en coin.

Booth commençait à se sentir nerveux. D'abord il avait pensé que ce serait une autre des tentatives vaines de Bones d'utiliser la psychologie, sous le coaching d'Angela sans doute, et elle était en général mauvaise à ce jeu. Cette fois… sa description de la poignée de mains et son interprétation étaient exactes. Avant qu'il ait pu prendre le contrôle de la conversation, elle continua.

« Et troisièmement, elle vous a touché à plusieurs reprises pendant la discussion. Votre avant-bras 3 fois et votre biceps 2. C'est ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. » Elle semblait extrêmement satisfaite de son interprétation. Booth regardait la route, espérant que s'il l'ignorait elle reviendrait à un quelconque livre qu'elle lisait. _Un livre…_ Il se tourna vers elle.

« Bones, disons que vous avez raison à propos de Sam. Disons qu'elle et moi nous sommes 'vus' il y a un certain temps. D'où exactement sortez-vous tout ça à propos du langage corporel ? »

« De ce livre que j'ai acheté, pendant ma séance de dédicaces. Il s'appelle _'Les indices que nous manquons – Révélations non verbales dans un monde verbal'_. Je l'ai pris en pensant que je devrais lire le langage du corps de nos suspects quand nous les interrogeons – enfin, quand vous les interrogez. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me servir de ce que j'ai appris sur un suspect, alors j'essaie sur les personnes autour de moi. » Elle répondit comme si c'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal pour elle.

« Vous vous rendez compte que c'est de la psychologie, hein ? Et que vous détestez la psychologie ? »

« En fait l'auteur utilise une approche très scientifique. Des milliers d'études ont été menées sur le langage corporel, Booth, et c'est comme toute autre analyse, avec des échantillons significatifs et des probabilités. »

Elle l'avait perdu après 'approche scientifique'. La conséquence était par contre assez claire pour Booth, malheureusement. Si elle acquérait la capacité de lire le langage corporel – et Booth n'avait aucun doute que son génie fût illimité et pouvait s'étendre à ce domaine si elle s'y appliquait – alors elle allait commencer à interpréter chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Chaque toucher en bas de son dos quand la faisait passer une porte, chaque main sur son bras en support quand les infos mentionnaient l'affaire de son père, chaque 'guy hug' dont il avait besoin bien plus qu'elle.

Tardivement, il se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait posé une question. « Quoi ? »

« Je disais, est-ce que j'ai raison à propos de l'agent Fletcher ? Est-ce que vous avez couché avec elle 'il y a un certain temps' quoi que cela veuille dire ? »

« Absolument pas, Bones. Vous avez faux sur ce coup-là. J'ai aidé Sam avec son cours de tir, et elle m'en a été reconnaissante, sinon elle n'aurait pas réussi l'académie, c'est tout.

« Oh » répondit-elle, clairement déçue, mais seulement un instant. Il revint à la route, et soupira silencieusement de soulagement. Il avait aidé Samantha, et donc il n'avait pas menti. Techniquement. Il avait simplement oublié de mentionner les manières créatives dont elle l'avait remercié, toutes ces nuits dans son lit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Neuf heures dans ce qui allait sans doute être une journée de 12 heures, minimum, et Angela était prête à crier sur quelqu'un. Le candidat le plus probable était Jack, pour la simple raison que c'était à elle de le faire. Mais ce n'était pas Jack qui l'énervait. Elle était énervée contre la personne qui avait eu la bonne idée de tuer le pauvre type couché sur la table d'examen sur la plate-forme. Parce que si personne ne l'avait tué, alors ils ne seraient plus au Jeffersonian, à essayer d'identifier les restes pour le FBI. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils – elle et Jack du moins – seraient à ce fantastique nouveau resto français, en train de célébrer la découverte de son mari. Enfin, la découverte de son _nom_ du moins, ce qui était un petit miracle, considérant le peu qu'elle se souvenait de cette expérience fidjienne.

Repoussant les cheveux de son visage, elle soupira en descendant de son tabouret. « Sérieusement, Bren, encore combien de temps avant que tu aies un crâne pour moi ? »

Se redressant doucement, alors que ses muscles protestaient, Brennan lui lança un regard acéré. « Angela… je t'ai dit il y a 10 minutes que je faisais aussi vite que possible. Zack a déterminé qu''il avait été frappé au moins 3 fois avec un démonte-pneus… _après_ le tir mortel sur l'os temporal. Si tu es si pressée d'identifier ces restes, pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir si tu peux aider Hodgins à collecter les particules sur le reste du squelette ? »

« Eww. Non merci. Je ne veux pas racler des restes brûlés. Et puis, je pensais que le FBI allait s'en occuper… est-ce qu'on n'est pas seulement supposés confirmer une identité ? Est-ce qu'ils ne savent pas qui c'est déjà ? »

Alors qu'elle étirait ses mains au-dessus d'elle puis roulait doucement sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient à plat au sol, la voix de Brennan était étouffée quand elle répondit. « Oui, le FBI est sûr de l'identité. Nous, cependant, sommes au Jeffersonian, pas au FBI. Pour nous c'est un ensemble non identifié de restes carbonisés, avec un crâne qui a été fracturé en 27 morceaux différents. Notre travail est d'utiliser des méthodes scientifiques empiriques – y compris racler des restes brûlés comme tu dis – pour déterminer l'identité de ce corps. Ce que nous savons jusqu'à maintenant » elle se redressa et regarda Angela « c'est que c'est le squelette d'un homme adulte, entre 29 et 40 ans, dont la structure faciale est celle d'une ascendance asiatique, probablement vietnamienne, qui vit aux Etats-Unis depuis l'âge de 2 ou 3 ans. Ce que le FBI sait ne nous concerne pas. »

Pas du tout intimidée par le mini-cours de Brennan, Angela demanda : « En parlant du FBI, où est Booth ? En général il est sur notre dos, posant des millions de questions et n'attendant pas les réponses. »

Se penchant de nouveau sur la table, Brennan dit : « Je ne sais pas Angela, il ne me dit pas tout. Ce n'est pas vraiment son affaire de toute façon, c'est l'affaire de l'agent Fletcher, du bureau d'Atlanta. Je suis sûre que Booth fait ce que Booth fait quand nous ne travaillons pas ensemble sur une affaire, il a sa propre carrière, tu sais. »

« Alors est-ce que cet agent Fletcher est sexy aussi ? » L'humeur revêche d'Angela avait disparu à cette pensée. Autant elle aimait Booth – et elle l'aimait vraiment, il était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Bren, même si son amie n'en avait aucune idée – elle aimait le voir jaloux et énervé quand d'autres hommes attirants étaient dans le coin. Ses paroles et son attitude, la pure _virilité_ de tout ça, étaient délicieuses à voir. Surtout après la débâcle Sully. Même si elle avait bien aimé Sully, elle avait le soupçon que Booth n'allait pas prendre le risque que sa « partenaire » ne prenne le large au coucher du soleil avec un autre homme.

« Tout à fait. Particulièrement si tu aimes les rousses à forte poitrine » répondit-elle avec sérieux.

Angela fronça les sourcils une milliseconde, puis le sens des mots la percuta. Tordant sa bouche devant le haut de la tête de Brennan, elle continua après un moment.

« Alors l'agent Fletcher est une femme, hein ? » Brennan hocha la tête et continua à placer les marqueurs tissulaires sur le crâne.

Eh bien, cette route va dans les 2 sens. Angela pouvait toujours travailler avec ce qu'on lui donnait, c'était son don. Si c'était bon pour les oies,…

_(NdT : l'expression originale est 'what's good for the goose, is good for the gander' et veut dire littéralement 'ce qui est bon pour l'oie est bon pour le jars'. Elle se rapporte à l'égalité des sexes, en particulier avec une connotation sexuelle. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'équivalent en français, cette expression est peu connue et pourrait être remplacée par 'si c'est bon pour les uns, c'est bon pour les autres')_

« Est-ce que Booth pense qu'elle est sexy ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé. Mais je pense qu'ils ont eu une relation, il y a quelques années. Ils sont allés à l'académie du FBI ensemble et elle semblait vraiment contente de le voir. » Elle leva les yeux, enlevant ses gants. « Je lui ai demandé s'ils avaient couché ensemble. »

« Quoi ? » Au temps pour son plan de faire admettre à Brennan qu'elle était jalouse de cette rousse aux gros seins. Ce n'était _absolument pas_ là qu'elle pensait que cette conversation irait. Angela ne put que rester bouche bée alors que Brennan continuait.

« Je lui ai dit que son langage corporel indiquait une ancienne relation intime – tu sais ce livre que je lis à propos des indices non verbaux ? »

Angela ne put qu'acquiescer et sourire.

« Eh bien, tout indiquait qu'il l'avait connue sexuellement, en fait c'était plus son langage corporel à elle qui indiquait une relation sexuelle avec lui, mais quand je lui ai demandé sur la route il a nié, disant qu'il avait été son tuteur ou quelque chose, et qu'elle était simplement reconnaissante qu'il l'ait aidée à réussir l'académie. Je l'ai laissé penser que je le croyais. »

« Attends. On revient en arrière. Il _t'a menti_ à propos d'avoir couché avec elle, il y a genre 10 ans ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire maintenant ? Et de toute façon, comment sais-tu qu'il t'a menti ? »

« Il n'a pas _complètement_ menti, c'était plus comme une demi-vérité, qui est aussi un demi-mensonge. Mais en fait, quand il m'a dit sa demi-vérité ou son demi-mensonge ou peu importe ce que c'était, il tapait son doigt sur le volant – tappity-tappity-tappity. »

Elle l'avait dit comme si c'était la réponse à tout, et lui tendit le crâne, avec tous les marqueurs tissulaires.

Angela prit le crâne sans détacher ses yeux du visage de Brennan. « Tu m'as perdue, ma chérie. Demi-vérité, demi-mensonge. Tappity-tappity-tappity. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? »

« C'était dans les chapitres 3 et 4, Angela. 'Comment reconnaître les contre-vérités' et 'Les indications non verbales de la fausse information'. Clairement, Booth est comme plus de 70% des sujets qui indiquent avec un mouvement répétitif quelconque quand ils ne sont pas complètement honnêtes. C'est de la science, Angela, je suis contente que tu m'aies recommandé cet auteur » finit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Viens me trouver dès que tu auras chargé le crâne dans l'Angelator. »

Angela ne put que la regarder partir, le crâne dans la main et la réservation manquée pour dîner depuis longtemps oubliée. _L'élève a dépassé le maître_, se dit-elle, et elle secoua la tête.

Booth jura quand le téléphone sur son bureau sonna pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois. Contrairement à la représentation du FBI dans les films – bon sang, contrairement à ce chanceux d'Andy dans les livres de Bones – son job consistait en beaucoup de paperasse et préparation de témoignages au tribunal. Etant un agent superviseur, il ne se déplaçait pas autant que les agents plus jeunes ; au lieu de cela il lisait des rapports, rédigeait des rapports, signait des rapports… Booth aurait bien abandonné le bureau bien placé en échange de moins de paperasse chaque jour.

« Ici l'agent Booth » grigna-t-il au téléphone.

« Mmm, chéri, vous ressemblez à quelqu'un à qui on aurait pris sa friandise. »

« Caroline. » Son visage s'adoucit en un demi-sourire. « J'était juste déçu de ne pas vous avoir entendue de la semaine. »

« Ahh, j'aimerais de vos doux mensonges tous les jours, chéri. Ca illumine la journée d'une vieille dame, d'entendre ça d'un jeune homme comme vous. » L'assistant du procureur avait un faible pour l'agent du FBI. Non seulement il était l'un des meilleurs avec qui elle ait jamais travaillé ; son éthique et son travail sans faute lui facilitaient la tâche. Mais c'était Seeley Booth l'homme, pas l'agent du FBI, qu'elle appréciait le plus. Et c'était ce Seeley Booth qu'elle appelait.

« Mensonge ? Jamais, Caroline. Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel? » Son sourire était large alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

« J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, chéri. Enfin, je pense que ce seront de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous et pour cette docteur des os de vos amis. Je voulais vous le dire avant que vous ne l'appreniez dans la presse. » Son ton était grave, et elle redoutait la suite de la conversation.

« Bones ? Des nouvelles à propos de quoi ? » Booth se redressa, agrippant un peu plus fort le téléphone.

« Ce salaud de Max Kennan qu'elle a _la chance_ d'avoir comme cher père. Je l'ai rencontré 2 fois cette semaine, essayant de lui faire accepter un marché. Mon chef voulait les noms de tous ceux avec qui il avait travaillé, et le vieux Max n'a pas cédé. S'il n'accepte pas le marché, Booth, le bureau du procureur va demander la peine de mort pour le meurtre de Kirby. »

Sa dernière phrase resta en suspens un moment, alors que Booth sentait le sol s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

« Quoi ? La peine de mort ? Pour avoir éliminé un agent pourri qui essayait de tuer ses enfants ? Sûrement… »

« Vous et moi savons quelle merde était Kirby, Booth. Je suis avec Max à 100% pour ça. Mais la vérité est qu'il a tué – comme dans éventré et brûlé sur une croix – le directeur du FBI. Pourri ou non, ça ne passe pas avec le café du matin de mon chef. Ca plus ses méfaits précédents peuvent lui valoir une aiguille, chéri. A moins qu'on ne lui fasse accepter un marché, et je n'ai pas réussi. »

« Combien de temps avons-nous ? » Booth avait compris ce qu'il devait faire sans que Caroline ne lui demande.

« Mon chef va rencontrer les pontes du FBI la semaine prochaine, et les informera de ce qu'il demande dans l'affaire Etats-Unis contre Max Keenan. A moins que Max n'accepte… » Elle laissa le reste de sa phrase en suspens.

Booth resta silencieux, son esprit agité de la pensée que Max soit condamné à mort. Parce qu'il _serait_ reconnu coupable. Parce que lui, l'agent spécial Seeley Booth, avait fait un sacré bon boulot dans cette affaire.

« Chéri, je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais à quel point vous tenez à votre partenaire. Je ferai tout ce que je peux, mais j'ai besoin de ces noms. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Je, euh, vous rappelle dès que je peux. Je vais juste… je dois… je dois aller parler à Bones. Ouais. Merci… merci Caroline. »

Booth regarda le téléphone après avoir raccroché. Il n'avait même pas enregistré le au-revoir de Caroline. Les mots 'peine de mort' sonnaient comme des cloches dans sa tête, encore et encore. Le visage de Bones, avec ses yeux lumineux, lui flottait dans la tête. Plus tôt dans leur partenariat, avant qu'il ne la considère comme une amie, il savait qu'il y avait une blessure dans ses yeux. Un peu avait disparu quand ils avaient découvert la vérité à propos de sa mère, et encore plus quand son père était revenu. Imaginer ses yeux se remplir de nouveau de peine, et sachant que c'était _à cause de son travail_, le rendait malade.

Passant une main sur ses yeux, Booth se leva doucement et enfila sa veste. Prenant ses clés, il se dirigea vers la porte et éteignit les lumières. Avec le cœur gros et un goût amer dans la bouche, il alla vers l'ascenseur, essayant de préparer la conversation qu'il allait avoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La lueur du néon était impitoyable dans le petit local visiteurs. C'était une belle pièce, avec des sièges confortables et une trop rare intimité. Les murs avaient même été repeints, et ne montraient aucun graffiti.

« Vous avez une sale tête, Booth » Max brisa le silence du seuil.

Booth jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il haussa les épaules en s'éloignant du mur. Il avait probablement une sale tête, et là tout de suite il s'en fichait. Sa veste et sa cravate étaient restées sur le siège passager du SUV, et ses manches étaient repliées sans soin sur ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés à force d'y passer ses mains en conduisant et en se repassant la conversation dans la tête ; sa barbe d'un jour révélait la longue journée qu'il avait subie.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air terrible non plus Max. Asseyez-vous, nous devons parler. » Il indiqua le siège en face de Max.

« Alors que me vaut ce plaisir, Agent Booth ? Je vous manquais ? » Max sourit en réponse au regard dur de Booth.

« Pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas une simple visite, et vous le savez. » Booth combattit l'envie de faire les cent pas.

« Rien n'est arrivé à Tempe, hein ? Elle va bien ? » Max doutait que Booth serait avec lui dans le cas contraire, mais il devait calmer la peur irrationnelle qui l'avait saisi.

« Elle va bien. » Booth ne développa pas. Est-ce qu'elle allait le rester, c'était la question, étant donné la nature de sa visite.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fiston ? Vous avez quelque chose en tête, je le sais. Dites tout au bon vieux Max. »

Booth repoussa la chaise, et s'agrippa au dossier. Il voulait faire valser quelque chose. Il agrippa encore plus fort le cuir froid.

« Acceptez le marché, Max. Je sais que votre avocat vous l'a dit. Je sais que Caroline vous l'a dit. Maintenant je vous le dis. »

Max réfléchit un moment aux mots de Booth, puis un semblant de sourire apparut sur son visage. « On s'inquiète pour moi, hein ? Vous ne pensez pas que je pourrais m'en sortir cette fois je vois. A moins que je ne me transforme en balance et que je me mette à table pour votre amie Miz Julian. Je ne savais pas que ça vous inquiétait autant, Booth. » Max s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, souriant toujours.

« Max, je m'en fiche s'ils vous font l'injection létale et qu'ils décident de mettre votre corps froid sur la chaise électrique pour faire bonne mesure. Ce n'est pas à propos de vous et vous le savez. » Booth voulait vraiment effacer ce sourire de son visage. Si Max ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il _devait_ faire le nécessaire pour rester dans la vie de Bones, alors quelqu'un devait le lui faire comprendre. Et Booth était le premier volontaire.

Max étudia l'homme quelques instants, captant les articulations blanches de ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise, la tension dans son cou et ses épaules, le souffle mesuré. Il pouvait entendre la colère dans la voix de Booth, mais ses yeux disaient autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait que décrire comme de l'angoisse. Le genre d'angoisse qu'un homme ressent quand il est arrivé à sa dernière chance, sa dernière pièce, son dernier jour. L'angoisse d'un homme qui se noie et qui sait qu'il ne pourra remonter à la surface qu'une seule fois.

« Alors ça fait combien de temps, fiston ? »

« Combien de temps quoi ? » Booth leva des yeux confus.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous amoureux de ma fille, agent Booth ? »

Booth céda au besoin de bouger et commença à faire les cent pas. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez Max. Bones est ma partenaire et mon amie. Elle ne mérite pas d'être blessée encore par vous, c'est tout. Je suis là pour vous convaincre de ne pas lui briser de nouveau le cœur en étant têtu, rien de plus. »

« Ah… alors c'est le mensonge que vous vous répétez. On n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire des grimaces, mon ami. »

Booth allait reprendre la parole, mais Max leva une main pour l'arrêter, se levant de son siège.

« C'est bon, fiston. Vous n'avez pas à l'admettre devant moi avant de l'admettre vous-même. J'apprécie votre inquiétude pour elle – je vous aime bien, Booth – et je vais prendre en considération votre suggestion à propos du marché. Vous êtes un homme bien, mon ami, et bon pour elle – c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. C'est une fille intelligente, ma Temperance. Elle sait qui est responsable du bordel dans lequel est Max Keenan, et elle sait que ce n'est pas vous. »

Booth resta là et regarda Max sortir après lui avoir fait un petit signe.

_Ce n'était pas comme ça que cette conversation était censée se passer_, pensa-t-il, baissant la tête en se rappuyant sur le mur.

« Dr Brennan? La dame dans le bureau en face m'a dit que je vous trouverai là. »

L'accent du sud venant du seuil avait fait lever la tête de Brennan de son rituel matinal du café alors qu'elle lisait ses mails. Tout le monde aimait dire qu'elle était la première au labo, mais ce n'était pas pour commencer à travailler tôt. C'était pour avoir au moins une demi-heure de répit pour boire sa première tasse de café.

Brennan fronça les sourcils. Pendant une seconde ou deux elle ne reconnut pas la femme sur le seuil, et n'était pas ravie d'avoir un visiteur si tôt. Son temps seule avec son café lui était précieux et malheur à qui l'interrompait.

S'approchant la femme commença. « Je suis désolée… on s'est rencontrées à Baltimore, je suis l'agent… »

« Fletcher, oui, je suis désolée. Je me souviens de vous maintenant ; c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. » Bones se leva de derrière son bureau pour serrer la main de la petite rousse. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à être interrompue par l'agent de qui elle venait de dire à Angela qu'elle avait sans doute couché avec Booth. En voyant les cheveux parfaitement coiffés, la peau sans défaut et le beau sourire elle était maintenant plus que sûre que cette femme avait couché avec son partenaire, qui semblait toujours faire ce choix de femmes.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec l'identification que nous avons faite, agent Fletcher ? Je peux vous assurer que mon équipe, et moi-même, étions sûrs que nous avions les restes de Ritchie Nguyen. » Brennan se hérissa un peu à la pensée que le travail de son équipe était remis en cause. Elle n'aurait jamais avoué que cet agacement était dû à d'autres sujets à propos de cet agent.

« Non, non, bien sûr que non, Dr Brennan. J'ai été ravie du travail de votre équipe, en fait c'est pour ça que je suis là… pour demander de l'aide. » Sam indiqua le dossier qu'elle portait.

« Il y a d'autres corps, agent Fletcher ? » Brennan fronça les sourcils ; ils étaient très occupés au labo en ce moment, et n'avaient pas de temps pour plus de corps brûlés, pour être honnête.

« En fait, non. Pouvons-nous nous asseoir ? » Elle indiqua le canapé. Elle avait entendu dire au FBI que la "dame des os" de Booth n'était pas vraiment amicale, mais ses manières sudistes lui faisaient conserver son sourire.

Brennan hocha simplement la tête, et s'assit en regardant l'agent avec suspicion.

« Ritchie Nguyen était un petit joueur dans un grand jeu de blanchiment d'argent, drogues et armes. Le FBI était sur ses traces depuis un moment à Atlanta, où il blanchissait de l'argent par sa chaîne de salons de manucure » continua Sam en posant les photos du dossier sur la table. « L'année dernière, on a commencé à soupçonner qu'il était en relation avec une bande de Vietnamiens en dehors de Baltimore, blanchissant de l'argent pour de plus gros revendeurs de drogues et d'armes, menés par la famille Phan. Le FBI court après la famille Phan depuis longtemps et avait de sérieux espoirs que Ritchie nous mènerait droit à eux. C'était son contact avec la famille Phan que Ritchie rencontrait cette nuit-là à l'entrepôt. »

« Agent Fletcher, tout ceci est… intéressant… mais je ne vois pas comment moi ou mon équipe au Jeffersonian pourrions vous aider. »

Sam rit et hocha la tête. « Je sais que ça ne semble pas de votre domaine, au moins pour l'instant puisque nous n'avons pas d'autre corps. Mais en fait, c'est la découverte du Dr Hodgins pendant son examen des vêtements de Ritchie qui nous a donné notre première piste solide sur l'explosif utilisé dans l'entrepôt. Le Dr Saroyan et moi nous sommes parlées au téléphone cette semaine et elle a dit que si vous donniez votre accord, je pourrais lui faire amener par nos techniciens de scène de crime d'autres preuves pour qu'il mène des tests dessus. Vous voyez, la famille Phan a déjà utilisé des explosifs pour détruire des preuves, comme dans cette affaire. Si nous pouvions identifier leur spécialiste des explosifs par le type d'appareil utilisé… »

« Alors vous pourriez essayer de serrer les Phan » finit Brennan. « Agent Fletcher, si le Dr Saroyan a donné son accord au FBI pour utiliser le Dr Hodgins et notre équipement ici au Jeffersonian, alors je ne peux pas refuser. Je suppose que vous allez travailler avec Booth ? » Bones se leva, surplombant l'autre femme dans une posture pas plus subtile que Booth montrant son arme et son badge à un suspect.

Samantha Fletcher était un sacré bon agent. Elle était une des plus jeunes femmes à mener une équipe dans une agence aussi grande que celle d'Atlanta. Ses collègues la respectaient, ses chefs l'appréciaient – elle était considérée comme une star montante. Mais elle était aussi une femme. Et c'était avec des oreilles de femme qu'elle avait entendu le défi dans la voix de l'autre femme. A son crédit, elle ne trahissait pas cette observation.

Se levant également, elle répondit : « En fait, Booth n'a pas été inclus à l'affaire. Comme vous et votre équipe travaillez d'habitude exclusivement avec lui, je pensais lui passer un coup de fil au Hoover cet après-midi, pour le tenir au courant. Mes agents et moi allons faire le travail de terrain et l'enquête, mais je ne veux pas marcher sur ses plates-bandes, en monopolisant ses 'fouines' comme il les appelle. »

Elle avait dû dire ce qu'il fallait au Dr Brennan, qui sembla soupirer alors qu'elle parlait, et relâcha visiblement ses épaules. Malgré les protestations de Booth sur la scène de crime, quand elle avait réussi à l'amener un peu à l'écart, elle avait eu une impression forte qu'il y avait plus dans sa relation avec le bon docteur que ce qu'il en disait.

« Très bien, alors. Je vais dire au Dr Hodgins de s'attendre à recevoir des preuves de l'entrepôt aujourd'hui. S'il y a quoi que ce soit d'autre… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens alors que l'agent Fletcher rassemblait ses affaires.

« Ca devrait être tout pour le moment, Dr Brennan. Merci de votre coopération ; c'était _intéressant _de vous parler à nouveau. Je serai à Baltimore cet après-midi, puis de retour à D.C. avant vendredi. »

Sam serra la main de Brennan, ses yeux noisette croisant ses yeux bleus alors qu'elle essayait de montrer son respect pour l'anthropologue. Instinctivement elle savait que devenir amies était hors de question. Travailler sur cette affaire était son premier objectif cependant, et la coopération de Brennan et du Jeffersonian était un bon atout.

A la porte du bureau de Brennan, Angela et l'agent Fletcher faillirent se rentrer dedans.

Alors qu'elles s'excusaient, et que Sam continuait son chemin, Angela s'arrêta pour la regarder se diriger vers la sortie.

Se tournant vers Brennan, elle fit remarquer : « Alors c'est la 'rousse à forte poitrine' je suppose ? »

Brennan acquiesça et s'assit de nouveau à son bureau.

« Elle _est_ sexy, d'une certaine manière. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit le genre de Booth. Son goût est en général vers les grandes minces, tu ne penses pas ? » Ses yeux parcoururent la silhouette de Brennan.

« Angela… Les goûts de Booth en terme de femmes ne sont pas nos affaires » répondit-elle, sans remarquer l'examen d'Angela.

« Oh, ma chérie. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos du fait que je dis la vérité et que je m'attends à ce que tu approuves ? C'est le cas maintenant. Les goûts de Booth en terme de femmes sont définitivement ton affaire. »


	4. Chapter 4

**_NdT: Merci..._**

Chapitre 4

« Booth, mec, ça fait longtemps. Vous êtes là pour la signature explosive? Rapide, j'ai appelé l'agent Fletcher il y a seulement 20 minutes. » Jack Hodgins était motivé pour finir tout ça avant midi ce vendredi. S'il pouvait tout remballer pour 15 heures, il – au revoir le Jeffersonian – s'en irait tôt. Lui et Angie devaient dîner et ils n'allaient pas repousser de nouveau.

« Quoi ? Je ne sais rien de la signature explosive. » Booth regarda au dessus de la tête de Hodgins sur la plate-forme, puis le dépassa pour passer sa tête dans le bureau d'Angela.

« Pour l'affaire de Baltimore ? Vous savez, Booth, l'affaire avec l'agent canon au délicieux accent ? Des cheveux roux, de gros… »

« Ouais, ouais, Sam Fletcher, j'ai compris. Vous avez vu Bones, Hodgins, je dois lui parler. »

« Alors, en tout cas le dispositif était un porte-clé – vous connaissez les télécommandes sans clé pour voiture ? Quelques nouveaux modèles ont des programmateurs de série qui démarrent votre voiture dans 5 ou 10 minutes, selon ce que vous voulez. Vous tapez le code, il se connecte au démarreur dans la voiture, et vroum-vroum, le contact de fait. Ou dans ce cas, votre entrepôt explose en mille morceaux. »

Booth continuait à passer sa tête dans chaque bureau, avec Jack qui le suivait, expliquant en détail comment il avait découvert le programmateur de la bombe. Booth entendait environ 1 mot sur 4 ou 5, faisant des bruitages appropriés d'intérêt et de congratulation.

« Alors je disais l'agent Fletcher, vous savez, Zack n'a jamais été avec une rousse, et doit vraiment avoir cette expérience. »

Cela fit stopper Booth. « Vous avez dit _quoi_ ? »

« Mec, vous n'avez pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit. Ecoutez, je vais attendre que l'agent Fletcher appelle et la tenir au courant, OK? Et Brennan est à une réunion de l'administration, elle devrait revenir par les jardins dans quelques minutes. Au fait, je plaisantais à propos de Zack. »

Booth se passa une main sur le visage et rit nerveusement. « Désolé Jack. J'ai simplement besoin de parler à Bones. Appelez Sam à propos du programmateur, je suis sûr que ça va beaucoup aider dans l'enquête. »

Hodgins était presque hors de portée d'oreille quand il entendit Booth continuer, « Et à propos de Zack ? Elle en ferait son petit-déjeuner. »

Booth entendit le rire d'Hodgins en sortant dans au soleil. Les prémices de l'automne rendaient D.C. plus clair, débarrassant la ville du brouillard de l'été. C'était une belle journée pour être dehors, même pour quelques instants seulement. L'herbe était verte grâce aux pluies de l'été indien, et les fontaines étaient claires comme du cristal.

Passant au crible l'étendue verte, les yeux de Booth se posèrent enfin sur la silhouette fine de sa partenaire. Elle avait son sac par-dessus son épaule, et marchait avec la grâce négligente qu'il lui associait toujours. Peu importe la tenue, peu importe la situation, Booth avait toujours vu une élégance dans son allure, une économie dans ses mouvements.

Il était assis sur un banc de ciment alors qu'elle approchait, penché et ses mains tapotant ses cuisses, avec les épaules légèrement rentrées.

« Booth, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je pensais que vous seriez au tribunal toute la journée. » Elle posa son sac au sol et s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc.

Il ne la regarda pas en prenant la parole. Il regardait la fontaine en face de lui, l'eau projetée en l'air et qui retombait.

« Je dois vous parler de quelque chose, Bones. »

Quelque chose dans son ton la fit se tourner vers lui, mais il continua à regarder devant. La fontaine envoyait des gouttes dans le vent, loin d'eux pour le moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Booth ? » Il y avait un accent imperceptible de peur dans sa voix. Quelque chose dans son attitude lui disait que ça n'allait pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un livre sur le langage corporel pour savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Comme il ne savait pas comment adoucir ce qu'il devait dire, et qu'il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on adoucisse la vérité, il parla rapidement. « C'est à propos de Max. Carolin Julian vient de m'appeler et m'a dit que son avocat l'avait appelée et que Max avait rejeté sa dernière offre de marché. Elle a jusqu'à lundi 7 heures pour donner à son chef une réponse, si Max veut donner les noms de tous ceux impliqués dans ses précédents crimes. S'il ne le fait pas… » Booth se força à la regarder dans les yeux « s'il ne le fait pas, alors son chef a dit qu'elle devait demander la peine de mort pour la torture et la meurtre du Directeur Kirby. »

Booth ne savait pas ce qu'il s'attendait à voir sur son visage. De la colère, peut-être ? Elle avait tous les droits d'être en colère pour ce dernier coup cruel porté à sa famille. De la déception ? De la peur ? Il se tendit inconsciemment, effrayé de ce qu'elle pourrait penser de la situation. De lui.

Les émotions ne vinrent pas. Elle savait que Booth les attendait, s'attendait à ce qu'elle ressente quelque chose, mais… elle ne ressentait rien. Le vent avait tourné et elle sentait l'humidité de la fontaine sur son visage alors que les secondes passaient ?

« A quel point Caroline est sûre d'elle ? » Même pour elle, elle semblait clinique et détachée. Booth avait l'air misérable, et elle sentait que son visage était un masque qui ne montrait _rien_.

« Elle est assez, hum, assez sûre qu'elle a une affaire bouclée, Bones » mamona-t-il. « Caroline essayait de marchander à cause des circonstances entourant Kirby, le fait qu'il était un ripou, et qu'il essayait de tuer Russ et tout. Mais son affaire contre votre père pour le meurtre de Kirby est irréfutable. Je veux dire, il a un bon avocat, mais les affaires fédérales de meurtres, avec risque de peine de mort, son en général bloquées avant que le procureur fédéral ne donne son accord. Ce ne sont pas des affaires que le procureur pense pouvoir être perdues. »

« J'ai payé beaucoup pour cet avocat. » S'il ne la connaissait pas si bien, son détachement l'inquièterait plus. Mais il savait que c'était comme ça qu'elle faisait face ; en prenant du recul et en regardant les faits un à un.

« John Mc Adams est le meilleur, Bones. Si quelqu'un a des chances de réussir, c'est cet homme. »

« Il s'est rendu. Il aurait pu fuir pour toujours, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Vous n'avez même pas eu à lui tirer dessus. »

« Je sais. »

« Il a aidé à vous trouver quand vous avez été kidnappé. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire seule, Booth. »

« Je sais. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. L'eau de la fontaine s'en alla avec le vent, ne mouillant plus leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements. Rester assis là aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait besoin lui allait ; il savait qu'elle réfléchissait à tout ça dans son cerveau sans limite, et qu'elle reprendrait la parole quand elle serait prête.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Booth ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour changer ça ? Pour réparer ça ? » Elle pouvait sentir son masque partir, un petit morceau après l'autre. Sa voix était la première à la trahir, en tremblant légèrement.

Les oreilles de Booth étaient bien entraînées, aussi bien que ses yeux de sniper. Il pouvait entre le détachement s'envoler. S'il essayer de la réconforter maintenant il savait qu'elle le détesterait pour avoir exposé sa faiblesse.

Sa voix était calme et assurée. « Parlez-lui, Bones. Convainquez-le de changer d'avis. Demain on est samedi, vous pouvez y aller tôt et lui parler. Caroline a dit qu'elle allait attendre tout le week-end des nouvelles de McAdams ; si Max change d'avis, elle aura son portable et son pager. C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire. »

S'éloignant d'un pas des 2 pièces de métal, Booth cligna des yeux au reflet du soleil. Le soleil était derrière lui. Les 2 morceaux de métal étaient minutieusement peints, leur utilité depuis longtemps oubliée, sauf pour l'aider à choisir une couleur. La Chevelle 77 était maintenant presque finie, à part la peinture, et un peu de travail à l'intérieur ; un projet qui lui avait pris presque 2 ans de samedis. Son copain Jimmy à l'atelier de carrosserie lui avait envoyé des échantillons des 2 couleurs pour qu'il choisisse, un bleu nuit et un bleu plus clair.

Il avait travaillé sur la voiture toute la journée, depuis le moment où le soleil s'était levé jusqu'à maintenant, en fin d'après-midi. Il faisait du travail de dernière minute sous le capot – changer les bougies, vérifier l'huile et les filtres, resserrer les courroies. Tout ce qui pouvait lui éviter de penser à Bones et à sa visite à Max. Ca ne marchait pas, malheureusement, il pensait à elle même en s'éloignant encore des échantillons de peinture. Jimmy avait une préférence pour le bleu le plus sombre, mais quelque chose avec le plus clair attirait encore et encore l'œil de Booth. Il espérait qu'elle appellerait quand elle reviendrait, mais la connaissait trop bien pour s'y attendre vraiment.

Booth se refixa sur les 2 morceaux de métal. Une portière de voiture claqua et il leva les yeux. Brennan traversa devant sa voiture et s'approcha doucement de lui. Ses cheveux étaient lâches et lui barraient le visage ; cela en plus de son jean et du léger sweat qu'elle portait la faisaient paraître incroyablement jeune. Pendant un moment elle ressembla à Tempe pour lui, pas au Dr Brennan, ou même à sa partenaire, Bones.

Son cœur était dans sa gorge alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Il pria en silence qu'elle ait de bonnes nouvelles.

Sans préambule, à sa manière, elle dit : « Il accepte le marché, Booth. » La lumière tombante du jour lui éclairait le visage, il dut plisser un peu les yeux pour la regarder.

Il essaya de cacher sa longue expiration, alors qu'il essuyait ses mains sur un chiffon tiré de sa poche. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir son souffle. « Bien. Comment ? »

Elle savait ce qu'il demandait, et ne savait pas par où commencer. _Comment avait-elle fait pour que Max change d'avis?_ Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et le dépassa de quelques pas, scrutant son mur de garage et sa collection d'outils.

Sentant qu'elle n'était pas prête, il lui donna un peu de répit. « Une bière ? J'en ai dans le garage. »

A son hochement de tête, il contourna la voiture et prit les 2 bouteilles fraîches du petit frigo. Lançant les capsules dans la poubelle, il lui en tendit une en silence. Il croisa les bras et attendit, s'appuyant sur le métal non peint de la voiture.

Lui faisant face, elle prit une longue gorgée avant de parler. « Je lui ai dit que je lui pardonnais. Je lui ai dit que je lui pardonnais de nous avoir laissé derrière Russ et moi, que tout ce qu'il s'était passé m'allait parce que c'est ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je lui ai dit… » elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, « je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de lui, pour être de nouveau un père pour moi. »

Booth vit son combat intérieur se jouer sur son visage. Il savait qu'elle était soulagée que Max évite la peine de mort, mais elle avait du mal à gérer les émotions qui faisaient surface. Il voyait la douleur dans ses yeux. Ses doigts se crispèrent soudain du désir prenant de la toucher, si puissant qu'il troubla sa vision, rendant flou tout ce qu'il y avait à la périphérie.

« Il m'a dit que vous étiez allé le voir. »

Là encore, pas de préambule. Ses mots le prirent de court et il rougit. « Je suis… je suis désolé, Bones. Je sais que vous m'avez dit de rester en dehors de ça, avec votre père, mais… j'ai pensé, vous savez, que si je lui parlais… »

« C'est bon, Booth. Je sais que vous avez essayé d'aider. »

Elle tendit la main et la posa sur son bras, effaçant une trace de son biceps de son pouce. Un geste simple en vérité, mais venant d'elle c'était fort. Bones ne tendait pas la main vers les gens très souvent, au sens propre ou au sens figure, et Booth se rendit compte qu'il retenait de nouveau son soufflé.

Ils restèrent là un moment ; sa main avait glissé de son bras pour se poser sur son poignet, ses longs doigts l'encerclant comme pour mesurer la circonférence des os. Il l'avait vue faire ça des milliers de fois au labo. Juste comme elle allait le lâcher, il céda à l'envie et prit ses doigts dans les siens.

Elle lui sourit, serrant sa main avant de relâcher. Elle but encore de sa bière, puis fit le tour du capot.

« Alors c'est la vieille voiture sur laquelle vous travaillez ? »

« Vieille voiture ? _Vieille voiture ?_ C'est une Chevrolet Chevelle Classic 1977, Bones. La dernière année que ces bébés ont été produits sous le nom de Chevelle. Allez, Bones, ayez un peu de respect pour elle. »

« Pour elle ? Ne me dites pas que vous personnalisez vos voitures aussi, Booth, en les considérant comme des femmes, en asseyant votre domination sur elles… »

« Bones… j'ai travaillé sur cette beauté depuis 2 ans » Booth la rejoignit devant le capot, « n'osez pas m'accuser de ne pas la respecter… »

Il s'interrompit quand il vit son large sourire. « Vous avez fait ça pour vous moquer de moi. »

« Uh huh. » Elle acquiesça et rit.

Il la tapa légèrement sur le bras. « Bon sang, Bones. Prévenez quand vous voulez être drôle, OK ? » Son rire était contagieux. Son cœur était heureux de la voir heureuse. Elle avait l'air si libre, avec les joues rougies de son rire et les yeux brillants sans les fers de l'inquiétude.

Son rire mourut sur ses lèvres alors que ça le frappait. _Oh merde… il __**était**__ amoureux d'elle. __Max avait raison._

« Booth ? Ca va? Vous avez l'air bizarre. » Elle fronça les sourcils, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« Euh, ouais, bien sûr, Bones. C'est juste… je me suis souvenu que je devais aller chercher quelque chose à l'atelier de carrosserie avant 17 heures, et si je ne pars pas maintenant je n'y serais pas à temps. » Il s'éloigna d'elle rapidement, trébuchant sur une clé qu'il avait laissé par terre.

« Oh, eh bien dans ce cas je m'en vais. Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, vous êtes pâle. »

« Non, vraiment, je vais bien. C'est juste que je ne peux pas croire que j'ai oublié, c'est tout. » Il ferma le capot, et posa les morceaux de métal sur le côté.

« Je vous vois lundi, alors ? » Elle avait l'air encore un peu perplexe, mais sourit en repartant.

« Lundi. Et je suis content à propos de Max, vraiment content pour vous, Bones. »

« Merci, Booth, vous savez, merci pour tout. » Elle lui fit un signe de la main, qu'il retourna, laissant tomber sa main quand il vit qu'elle tremblait.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, puis s'écroula sur une banquette retournée. Il se sentait froid et moite d'un seul coup, son monde basculait. Ce n'était pas supposé être comme ça. Être amoureux était supposé être bien, pas se sentir comme avec un crochet dans l'estomac. Jetant un œil au morceau de métal bleu clair, il posa ses mains sur ses yeux, puis une autre réalisation le frappa : il allait peindre sa voiture de la couleur des yeux de sa partenaire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

« Tout ce que je dis, Bones, c'est que vous n'aviez pas à provoquer son hostilité. »

Samantha voyait Booth dans son rétroviseur, marmonnant à propos des 'fouines plus autorisées pendant les interrogatoires'. Sa colère était dirigée contre la personne sur le siège passager qui, à la grande surprise de Sam, ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidée.

« Vous êtes juste en colère parce que j'ai appris comment interagir avec les suspects, Booth, et que je suis utile pendant les interrogatoires. Vous montrez une réponse classique de défense du territoire. »

« Ce n'est pas une 'réponse classique de défense du territoire', Bones. Vous faites les trucs scientifiques et j'interroge les suspects. Ce n'est pas autrement. C'est comme ça qu'une équipe marche, vous vous souvenez? Et il aurait craqué aussi si vous aviez gardé votre bouche fermée. »

« Nooon… il n'aurait pas 'craqué', quoi que cela veuille dire. Il aurait été plus réceptif à nos questions si vous ne l'aviez pas effrayé. Il s'ouvrait à moi, après que j'aie gagné son respect. » Elle se retourna en soufflant.

« Son respect? Soyez réaliste. Vous lui avez dit il y a 3 jours que vous et votre équipe alliez coincer son protégé, et qu'ils allaient passer les 35 prochaines années en prison. Visiblement, vous n'avez 'coincé' personne, ou on n'aurait pas été obligés de l'interroger encore aujourd'hui. Trop de confiance, Bones. Ca ruine un interrogatoire. » Il se rappuya sur la banquette de la voiture avec les bras croisés. Il avait eu le dernier mot cette fois.

Ou pas.

Bones pivota sur son siège, tirant sa ceinture de sécurité. « Booth, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons dû revenir lui parler que ça lui donne le dessus. Oui, je concède que c'était un peu imprudent d'avoir confiance en nos capacités à attraper la personne avec qui Jimmy Hannery travaillait, mais on peut encore l'attraper. La preuve est là. »

« Un peu imprudent ? C'est l'euphémisme de l'année, Bones. Maintenant il… »

« STOP ! » La main droite de Sam Fletcher apparut entre les sièges, la gauche toujours sur le volant. Elle jeta un œil à Booth dans le rétro, puis à Brennan à sa droite.

« J'en ai assez de vous deux. Vous vous battez comme chien et chat depuis 1 heure. Vous voulez que je vous rappelle que c'est _mon_ enquête, et que Jimmy Hannery est _ma_ meilleure piste ? Dr Brennan, vous et votre équipe avez été d'une aide inestimable, mais vous devez l'oublier pendant _mes_ interrogatoires. »

Booth sourit à la correction de Brennan, mais le sourire disparut rapidement quand elle pointa un doigt sur lui dans le miroir. « Et _toi – toi_ – tu es là par pure courtoisie, et tu me le fais regretter. »

Booth et Brennan regardèrent Sam d'un air contrit, puis se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec un air de défi. Ils étaient le couple le plus tête de mule avec qui elle ait jamais travaillé.

« Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, on va s'arrêter au Royal Diner pour manger. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient une très bonne tarte. »

L'air de la nuit était frais quand ils sortirent du Diner. Samantha les avait laissés tranquilles à propos de leur dispute, et Brennan avait décidé de l'apprécier un peu, peu importait sa relation passée avec Booth.

« Alors, Bones, vous êtes garée dans le coin ? » Booth cherchait sa voiture dans la rue en face du Diner. Tous trois s'étaient donné rendez-vous là pour le café ce matin.

« Non, je suis dans le parking à 2 blocs » répondit-elle, commençant à descendre la rue.

« Alors j'y vais avec vous. »

« Non, vous êtes garé juste là, Booth. »

« _Je sais Bones_ » articula-t-il, « mais je vais vous raccompagner à votre voiture, il est tard. »

« Booth, je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi-même. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me raccompagner à ma voiture, comme si j'étais une enfant sans défense. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que vous étiez une enfant sans défense, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas vous raccompagner à votre voiture. »

Ils n'entendirent pas l'au-revoir de Sam en continuant à se chamailler et en continuant à descendre la rue. Ce qui voulait dire que Booth faisait à sa manière, en la raccompagnant droit à son parking et à sa voiture.

Sam secoua la tête en démarrant. Booth et le Dr Brennan lui rappelaient vraiment ses jumeaux de 6 ans, Riley et Rhianne. Ils se disputaient constamment mais se défendraient l'un l'autre jusqu'à la mort si nécessaire. Samantha sourit à la comparaison. _Booth a finalement rencontré celle qu'il lui faut._

« Booth, pourquoi vous me suivez encore ? » Ses talons claquaient sur le ciment froid du trottoir.

« Je ne vous 'suis' pas comme un vulgaire rôdeur, Bones, je vous raccompagne à votre voiture comme je l'ai dit » répondit-il.

« Et comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas besoin d'une escorte du FBI pour descendre 2 blocs à 21 heures, vers un parking parfaitement éclairé. » Elle accéléra un peu, sachant que son habitude de marcher vite l'énervait. Elle avait donc tendance à le faire quand_ il_ l'énervait. Il avait été irritable et désagréable avec elle cette dernière semaine, et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Cet après-midi là dans son garage tout avait semblé réel entre eux, et depuis ce jour il avait été un abruti complet. Ca devait être encore cette ménopause masculine…

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers vers le niveau supérieur alors qu'elle protestait qu'il vienne avec elle, et elle grimpait 2 marches à la fois pour l'ennuyer encore plus.

« Bon sang, Bones, il devait bien y avoir de la place plus bas quand nous somme arrivés ce matin. Pourquoi l'étage du dessus ? » Il refusait apparemment de discuter encore, maintenant qu'ils étaient presque à son niveau, et qu'il avait réussi ce qu'il voulait.

« Je ne me gare plus qu'au niveau supérieur, Booth. »

Elle essayait de garder un ton neutre, presque léger. Elle connaissait Booth assez bien pour savoir qu'il allait comprendre presque immédiatement. Depuis que le fossoyeur l'avait enlevée, avec Hodgins, elle ne se garait que dans les étages supérieurs des parkings. Ils ne laissaient que peu de places pour se cacher et étaient en général bien mieux éclairés. Le Dr Sweets aurait trouvé beaucoup à dire sur sa peur.

« Oh. »

Sa réponse était neutre aussi, mais pas du tout légère. Lui jetant un coup d'œil, elle fut surprise par la tension dans ses épaules et sa mâchoire. Il se tourna pour lui faire face et pendant une seconde elle vit sur son visage que le souvenir lui apparaissait.

Pendant un moment elle ne sut quoi dire. Elle voulait le réconforter, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Booth… »

« Et voilà » l'interrompit-il, faisant un geste en direction de sa voiture. Apparemment il ne voulait pas de réconfort.

« Oui, voilà. Vraiment, ça va maintenant; je peux finir seule. »

« Comme vous voulez, Bones. On se voit plus tard, Ok ? » Il semblait anxieux de partir, après avoir forcé pour l'accompagner quelques minutes plus tôt.

Son front se plissa et elle s'approcha de sa voiture, sortant sa télécommande. Booth était une énigme que même son cerveau bien au dessus de la moyenne ne pouvait résoudre. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche elle sentit le cylindre de métal froid qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt, et se tourna.

« Booth ! » Il se tenait au bord de l'escalier, la regardant s'approcher de sa voiture. Même s'il était assez loin d'elle – et quelque fois même surtout dans ces moments-là – il était toujours là pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. Sa tête se releva à son appel.

Elle lui montra le stylo argenté, en criant : « Votre stylo qui porte chance ! Vous me l'avez prêté au Diner; je ne voudrais pas le perdre. » Il lui avait donné l'instruction stricte de le lui rendre aussitôt qu'elle n'en aurait plus besoin, mais ils avaient été distraits par la serveuse et la dispute sur le chemin vers sa voiture. Peut-être que lui rendre le stylo qu'il disait porter chance serait une sorte de trêve.

Elle commença à retourner dans sa direction et il commença à s'approcher d'elle, leurs longues enjambées parfaitement synchronisées pour se rencontrer à mi-chemin.

Ils ne s'atteignirent pas, alors que le ciel noir était éclairé par l'explosion de sa voiture.


	6. Chapter 6

**_NdT: Désolée pour le délai entre chaque chapitre... Merci de suivre!_**

Chapitre 6

De son poste d'observation à l'arrière de l'ambulance, Brennan voyait toute la scène chaotique. En face d'elle dans le parking enfumé il y avait les restes de sa voiture. _J'aimais beaucoup cette voiture_, pensa-t-elle.

A côté de la voiture sus-mentionnée il y avait Hodgins et Zack, et une armée de techniciens du labo du FBI. Hodgins réprimait avec peine un sourire d'être en charge de la collecte des preuves, même s'il l'avait étreinte avec force quand il était arrivé sur la scène horrible.

La scène horrible… définitivement imprimée dans son cerveau.

_Pendant les quelques secondes après l'impact, elle était restée couchée à écouter les échardes de métal tomber autour d'elle et les morceaux de verre qui pleuvaient. __Booth avait été immédiatement à ses côtés._

_« Bones ! __Bones, regardez-moi, vous allez bien? » Booth faisait courir ses mains sur elle, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Elle était toujours consciente, mais la force de l'impact l'avait jetée au sol, tout comme Booth. Il était encore plus éloigné de l'explosion qu'elle, cependant, et n'avait pas heurté le sol aussi violemment. Elle, au contraire, avait eu le souffle coupé._

_Incapable de parler pendant un moment, elle haleta plusieurs fois avant de répondre. « Je… je vais bien Booth. J'ai seulement… seulement besoin de reprendre le souffle. » Soulagé qu'elle n'ait presque rien, il l'attira vers lui avec force. « Dieu… Temperance… » Elle sentait son cœur battre contre son oreille._

_Quelques secondes passèrent, avant qu'il ne revienne à la réalité et se lève, l'aidant à en faire de même. « Allez, Bones, on va aller là où on pourra respirer. Je vais appeler Sam et demander une équipe ; vous vous asseyez et vous enlevez les éclats de verre de vos cheveux. »_

A ces souvenirs, elle secoua doucement la tête et entendit encore des éclats sur le métal de l'ambulance. Booth avait insisté pour qu'elle laisse les urgentistes l'examiner, en dépit de ses protestations. Excepté un petit sifflement dans ses oreilles, elle se sentait bien. Elle savait qu'elle aurait mal aux côtes le lendemain, mais elles n'étaient pas cassées. Et ses coupures et bleus étaient assez mineurs pour ne pas nécessiter plus de bandages.

Mais pour une fois elle était contente de laisser les autres prendre le contrôle d'une scène de crime. Sam avait donné à Hodgins le feu vert pour collecter ce dont il avait besoin et pour diriger l'unité de scène de crime du FBI, alors il dirigeait Zack pendant qu'ils collectaient les preuves de sa voiture encore fumante. Sam était la responsable, et elle dirigeait ce chaos maintenant sous contrôle, gérant les agents qui étaient arrivés dans le parking. Booth était au téléphone, l'aidant à coordonner l'enquête qui commençait.

Il la regarda de là où il se tenait, et lui fit un petit signe de la tête avant de retourner à sa conversation. Elle regarda un urgentiste essayer de bander une grosse coupure sur le dos de la main de Booth, sans doute causée par un éclat de verre, alors qu'il continuait à parler et à gesticuler. Les lumières bleu et rouge des voitures du FBI illuminaient son énervement devant ce jeune homme qui essayait de le faire se tenir tranquille. Avec un roulement d'yeux exagéré, il arrêta enfin de bouger pendant un moment et laissa couvrir sa blessure, puis recommença immédiatement à faire les cent pas et à parler, secouant la main.

Bones n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux de lui, alors que le « _Dieu… Temperance…_ » tournait encore et encore dans son esprit. Le sifflement dans ses oreilles n'était pas assez fort pour cacher tous les bruits, mais l'isolait un peu alors qu'elle l'observait. Sa main non bandée était sur sa hanche, son poignet sortant de la manche non boutonnée de sa chemise qui avait été blanche. _Booth porte toujours des chemises blanches immaculées,_ observa-t-elle, comme si c'était une découverte fascinante à propos de son partenaire. Sa cravate était desserrée et sa veste avait depuis longtemps été jetée sur le capot de la voiture d'un agent. Elle savait qu'il aurait voulu porter un jean et un de ses T-shirts fanés. _Booth déteste porter un beau costume sur une scène de crime._ _Mais ce n'était pas supposé être une scène de crime, c'était Booth qui me raccompagnait à ma voiture, énervé mais voulant être sûr que je serai en sécurité. Booth et moi nous disputions et j'allais lui rendre son stylo pour une trêve. Son stylo qui porte chance…_

Il capta de nouveau son regard, cette fois un petit sourire accompagna son signe de tête. Elle rougit un peu d'avoir été surprise dans son observation, et détourna rapidement le regard, mais il était attiré vers lui.

Ca la prit graduellement, rampant presque sur sa peau, millimètre par millimètre. C'était lent, comme si chaque cellule, chaque chaîne d'ADN en prenait conscience une à une. Et ça arriva dans sa conscience par vagues, chacune plus grosse que la précédente.

Une fois qu'elle fut complètement immergée dans les sentiments, elle commença à les reconnaître. A les reconnaître comme du confort, de l'amitié, du désir. _De l'amour. Elle était amoureuse de cet homme. Amoureuse de Booth._

C'était trop. Trop après les évènements de ces derniers jours. Sautant de l'arrière de l'ambulance, elle arriva à peine au pare-chocs avant avant que son estomac ne se vide.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

« Hey… un grand choc pour vous, hein? »

Brennan faisait le tour de l'ambulance quand elle fut surprise par la voix de Sam. Pendant une seconde elle fut figée par la pensée irrationnelle que l'agent savait ce qu'elle venait de réaliser, avant son éruption gastronomique.

« Dr Brennan ? »

Temperance secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées quand l'agent répéta son nom. Ce fut presque une surprise quand elle se rendit compte que la question se rapportait à l'explosion, et pas au panneau 'J'aime Seeley Booth' qu'elle savait fixé sur son front.

« Je, hum, je vais bien. Toute l'adrénaline du corps propulse le sang et les neurotransmetteurs au système nerveux central et aux muscles. Une fois le danger immédiat passé, la redistribution des neurotransmetteurs comme la dopamine, l'épinéphrine, etc… déclenche souvent une réponse émétique. »

Sam hocha doucement la tête alors que les mots sortaient de Brennan. Apparemment la femme était choquée – qui ne le serait pas ? Et elle n'était pas la première victime de quelque chose comme ça qui vomissait. Mais entendre sa description clinique de l'évènement renforçait son opinion que cette femme était… eh bien… bizarre.

« Oui, je vois. » Choisissant de continuer son interrogatoire, elle dit : « J'ai déjà obtenu une description détaillée de ce qui s'est passé par l'agent Booth. Mais j'ai besoin de votre déposition aussi, et ensuite vous pourrez partir. Je suis sûre que vous avez besoin d'une douche chaude et d'une bonne nuit de repos. Commençons avec ce matin quand vous avez garé votre voiture ici – est-ce que vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ? »

« Oh, mon Dieu, Bren, tu vas bien ? »

L'agent Fletcher venait de fermer son bloc-notes quand Angela arriva, presque à bout de souffle.

« Ils ne m'ont pas laissée venir avant, tout le bloc est fermé. Je rentrais chez moi après le festival d'art à Roanoke quand Jack a appelé. J'étais au premier niveau depuis une demi-heure à menacer d'appeler tout le monde, de Barack Obama à Steven Spielberg. »

_(NdT : j'ai pris une petite liberté avec le nom du président américain, Georges Bush à l'époque de l'écriture de cette histoire…)_

« Steven Spielberg ? » Sam pencha la tête sur le côté. L'artiste était_ légèrement_ bizarre, exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait de quelqu'un de l'équipe de Brennan.

« Longue histoire. Mais au lieu d'appeler Steven, j'ai appelé Booth et ils m'ont laissée rentrer. Pour en revenir à ma question de départ, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Ta question était 'tu vas bien' » fit remarquer Brennan.

Angela rit et sanglota à la fois, avant d'attirer son amie dans une étreinte.

« Je vous contacte dès que j'ai quelque chose, Dr Brennan. Booth va s'occuper de votre sécurité personnelle jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve ce qui s'est passé. Ne partez pas avant qu'il ait tout organisé. »

Brennan hocha la tête par-dessus l'épaule d'Angela alors que Sam partait.

Angela s'écarta d'une longueur de bras et regarda Brennan. A chaque seconde de son examen, la peur de Brennan qu'Angela lise ses pensées récentes à propos de Booth grandit. S'il était un moment où il fallait avoir peur d'Angela c'était maintenant.

Après un moment, Angela demanda simplement : « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Bren ? »

Relâchant le souffle qu'elle avait retenu, Brennan répondit sincèrement : « J'ai déjà été mieux. Mais je ne suis pas blessée et Booth non plus. Je suis en colère que quelqu'un ait fait exploser ma voiture et j'espère qu'ils vont attraper celui qui a fait ça. Mes oreilles sifflent et j'ai un léger mal de tête, c'est tout. »

Angela rit de son honnêteté. Faites confiance à sa meilleure amie pour s'être presque faite exploser et être énervée de ne plus avoir sa voiture.

« Hey Angela, désolé qu'ils vous ait retenue en bas. Je pense que vous leur avez fait peur. » Booth trottinait vers elles et passa un bras autour d'Angela pour une rapide étreinte.

« Je pense que vous leur avez fait encore plus peur quand vous avez répondu au téléphone. Le gars est devenu aussi blanc qu'une feuille de papier » dit-elle en riant, le serrant en retour.

« Bien, vous savez. Un grand méchant agent comme moi… »

Brennan réalisa pour la première fois à quel point elle était envieuse de la liberté d'Angela avec les hommes, avec Booth surtout. Ils avaient une amitié facile, le badinage et le flirt décontracté avec lesquels elle ne serait jamais à l'aise. Angela aimait taquiner Booth, et il répondait, presque comme si elle était la mignonne petite sœur d'un ami proche. Brennan et Booth avaient toujours flirté, mais ce n'était pas aussi décontracté, ni aussi confortable. _Pas besoin d'être le Dr Sweets pour comprendre la psychologie là-dedans, Brennan,_ se dit-elle.

« Bones, c'est bon pour vous ? »

« Quoi ? » Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Booth venait de dire.

« J'ai dit, nous allons vérifier chez vous et au labo pour être sûrs. C'est bon si vous allez passer la nuit avec Angela, chez Jack ? »

« Non ce n'est pas bon. Je veux aller chez moi, Booth. Personne n'a pu y entrer ; c'est un bâtiment très sûr. »

« Ecoutez, Bones, demander si c'était bon était une question rhétorique. Vous n'allez pas rester chez vous ou aller au labo avant que j'y envoie une équipe, et il peut se passer plusieurs heures avant que je vous laisse rentrer. »

« Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de rentrer chez moi, Booth. Si vous voulez vérifier d'abord, d'accord, mais je vais avez-vous. »

« Ce n'est pas une option. Vous allez avec Angela chez Jack. Lui et Zack retournent au labo, et je vais vous conduire moi-même chez Jack. Fin de la discussion. »

« Vous ne me ferez pas aller chez Jack, Booth. Je rentre chez moi. Allez vérifier je ne sais quoi et puis je rentre chez moi me coucher dans mon lit. »

Angela les regardait et commençait à se sentir comme un spectateur à un match de tennis. Habituellement, elle trouvait leurs chamailleries mignonnes, mais pas cette fois. Il y avait une touche de désespoir dans la voix de Booth alors qu'il se disputait avec Bren, et elle voyait que son amie était en colère. Elle savait que Brennan essayait de retenir ses larmes, et si elle ne le pouvait pas, sa colère serait immédiatement dirigée contre Booth. Bren _détestait_ pleurer, surtout en public.

« Bon sang Bones ! Pouvez-vous me faire confiance cette fois? Je ne peux pas trouver qui a fait ça si je suis en train de veiller sur vous ! » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se retenir de frapper du poing sur la voiture à côté de lui. Angela voyait la tension se relâcher par vagues.

« Personne n'a dit que vous deviez me surveiller chez moi, Booth ! Je peux me protéger moi-même, je suis une grande fille. » Elle voulait s'éloigner de tout ça, passer la nuit dans son lit, et oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. Il y avait un léger soupçon de quelque chose dans sa voix, qu'Angela reconnut immédiatement.

« OK, c'est bon vous deux. Bren, je t'aime, mais cette fois je suis du côté de Booth. Le malade qui a fait exploser ta voiture, voulait te faire exploser avec. Ca me fout les boules. La maison de Jack est pratiquement une forteresse, et tu y serais en sécurité. Sans parler du sommeil que je n'arriverais pas à atteindre si tu n'es pas avec moi. Laisse Booth nous y conduire, et tout vérifier, et puis on se fera une soirée-pyjama entre filles, OK ? »

« Angela… » Brennan ne voulait pas passer la nuit avec Angela qui la regardait comme un rapace. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé, et de temps pour découvrir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour Booth. Le traumatisme de l'explosion avait dû la rendre émotionnellement faible.

« Bien… s'il n'y a pas de soirée-pyjama, alors que penses-tu d'un bain chaud dans la gigantesque salle de bains des invités ? Elle est aussi grande que ton appartement, je le jure. Je vais te préparer l'une de mes recettes spéciales de grog… » Angela faisait son meilleur regard de chien battu.

« Angela… OK, je suppose que je peux faire ça. Mais seulement pour cette nuit. » Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Booth. « Demain soir je retourne chez moi. »

Il leva les mains en signe de paix. « Je m'en contenterai. » Qu'elle retourne ou non chez elle serait un problème qu'ils géreraient le lendemain.

« Très bien alors. Laissez-moi parler à Hodgins et à Zack d'abord, puis je serai prête. » Elle savait qu'elle avait été « manipulée » par Angela, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Booth se massait la nuque en la regardant s'éloigner. La tension qu'il ressentait commençait à lui donner la migraine.

Angela le regarda un moment, puis suivit sa première impulsion et l'attira dans ses bras, s'écartant avant qu'il ait pu la serrer en retour.

« C'était pour quoi ? » Il la regardait avec un demi-sourire suspicieux.

« Parce que vous en aviez besoin. Parce que j'en avais besoin. Elle aurait pu mourir Booth, et vous et moi le savons. C'est juste qu'elle ne comprend pas, Booth, vous devez vous en rappeler. »

« Elle ne comprend pas quoi, Angela ? » demanda-t-il d'un air las.

« Comment c'est d'avoir des gens sans qui vous ne pourriez pas vivre. Ca lui est déjà arrivé, et elle n'en a pas peur comme nous. La mort ne lui fait pas peur, Booth, parce que c'est ce que comprend mieux que tout au monde. De toutes les choses au monde que Brennan ne comprend pas… la mort n'est certainement pas l'une d'elle. Souvenez-vous d'une chose, OK ? »

« Quoi, Angela ? »

« Aimer et être aimée la terrifie. »

Trois jours plus tars, Brennan était dans son bureau quand Hodgins et Zach arrivèrent en trombe.

« Dr Brennan ! » Le cri fut simultané alors qu'ils se battaient pour passer la porte. Hodgins réussit à passer devant Zack avec un « Ah ! » triomphal.

« Dr Brennan, j'ai trouvé ! » Il portait un sac rempli de morceaux de métal tordu.

« J'ai identifié l'utilisation originale, Dr Brennan. » Zack envoya un regard à Hodgins en le bousculant devant le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Elle posa le dossier qu'elle lisait et leur fit signe de continuer.

« C'était la radio… »

« La réaction chimique qui a causé l'explosion… »

Ils parlèrent en même temps puis s'arrêtèrent pour se regarder.

« Un à la fois, s'il vous plaît, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites. » Elle essayait d'être patiente ; c'était une institution pédagogique, après tout. « OK, Hodgins, toi d'abord. »

Zack se mordit la lèvre et lui lança un regard, mais garda le silence.

Hodgins fit un petit sourire en coin à Zack et dit : « C'était un mélange de C4 et de solvants chimiques, une combinaison vraiment unique, que nous avons trouvée sur la scène. Une fois le programmateur mis en marche, il déclenche l'explosion en environ 60 secondes. Le C4 pour augmenter la puissance, et les produits chimiques pour une explosion secondaire pour brûler les preuves. »

« Zack ? »

« La télécommande que vous utilisez pour ouvrir votre voiture a déclenché le récepteur radio, qui a mis en route le programmateur de la bombe. Si vous n'étiez pas retournée vers l'agent Booth… » Au coup de coude de Hodgins, Zack s'arrêta.

« Très bon travail… à vous deux. Je vais informer l'agent Fletcher de vos découvertes ; elle va sûrement venir et vous devrez lui donner vos notes et les briefer elle et son équipe. Assurez-vous d'avoir tout ce dont elle aura besoin. » Elle leur fit un signe en direction de la porte.

Alors qu'elle prenait son téléphone pour appeler Sam Fletcher, Hodgins se tourna et dit : « Oh ouais, Dr Brennan, j'ai trouvé ça sur la scène. Je pense que ça appartient à l'agent Booth. » Dans sa paume ouverte il y avait un Mont Blanc argenté, avec les initiales _SB_ gravées dessus. Elle reposa le récepteur et le regarda.

« Le stylo de Booth… je pensais qu'il était perdu. Je vais le lui rendre. »

Elle prit le cylindre de métal froid, l'agrippant fermement alors qu'elle se remémorait les instants avant et après l'impact. Chaque nuit depuis l'explosion elle rêvait de ces moments où elle s'était sentie projetée dans les airs. Les cauchemars changeaient souvent et elle se retrouvait à regarder la voiture explosait alors que Booth était projeté à terre. Elle s'était réveillée ce matin dans des draps enchevêtrés et avec le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Elle s'essuya les yeux en entendant des voix, puis réalisa que c'était Hodgins qui disait à Zack, alors qu'ils traversaient le labo : « Pas question, mec._ Je_ suis le roi du labo. »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

« Booth. »

« On l'a eu. » Sam n'avait pas besoin de développer; Booth savait exactement de quoi elle parlait. »

« Comment ? Il roule pour Hannery ? Il est relié à la famille Phan et à Ritchie Nguyen? »

« Doucement mon grand. Une question à la fois. D'abord, on a tracé les produits que le Dr Hodgins a trouvés dans la voiture du Dr Brennan jusqu'à une entreprise de produits chimiques. Notre gars y travaille. Puis, les appels de Hannery de la prison ont établi une connexion entre eux – il semble qu'ils ont travaillé ensemble sur les 3 autres explosions, que nous pensions être l'œuvre de la famille Phan. J'ai demandé à Hodgins de revenir à l'entrepôt et il a trouvé les mêmes résidus – c'est notre lien avec Ritchie Nguyen. Maintenant on doit les faire parler de la famille Phan, et on les a pour le meurtre de Ritchie et d'autres choses. Il semble qu'ils voulaient le Dr Brennan en dehors du coup parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle et tes 'fouines' allaient tout relier ensemble. »

« C'est juste pour mon information ou tu vas me laisser participer à l'interrogatoire ? »

« Booth… tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas ton affaire. »

« Si, c'est _mon_ affaire, Sam. Bones est mon affaire. » Il essayait de ne pas hausser la voix.

« Et tu t'en tiens à ton histoire à propos d'être simplement partenaires, hein ? » Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les hommes étaient tellement idiots quelquefois.

« Sam, on en a déjà parlé, tu te souviens ? Bones et moi avons une relation proche mais entièrement professionnelle. » Booth avait l'air d'y croire – un point pour lui.

« Booth, _Big Mike_ et moi avons une relation professionnelle. Toi et le Dr Brennan c'est autre chose. »

« Big Mike ? Tu appelles ton partenaire 'Big Mike' ? »

« Il a été avant des Bears pendant 5 ans, Booth. Il mesure presque 2 mètres et pèse presque 150kg. S'il voulait que je l'appelle le Super Puissant Oz, qui suis-je pour discuter ? » Sam ne fut pas dupe du changement de sujet de Booth, mais décida de suivre. Il avait passé des moments difficiles ces derniers temps.

_(NdT : Bears : équipe de football américain de Chicago)_

« En parlant de lui, où était ton partenaire ces dernières semaines ? »

« Opération du genou. C'est pour ça que je suis à D.C. en train de vous ennuyer toi et ta partenaire, parce que le mien est sur des béquilles – de bonnes béquilles bien solides. »

« Alors… tu vas me laisser participer à l'interrogatoire ? Tu sais, pour accélérer les choses et que tu puisses rentrer à Atlanta ? » Booth pensait que son changement de sujet allait la faire changer d'avis. Il savait que Sam voulait rentrer à la maison avec son mari et ses enfants, sans parler de son énorme partenaire.

« Bel essai, Seeley. Tu es toujours aussi charmant. Heureusement que je suis immunisée depuis le temps. »

« Sam… »

« Ecoute, pourquoi on ne fait pas un compromis ? Je ne peux pas te laisser participer à l'interrogatoire official, parce que ça doit être hermétique et que tu es beaucoup trop proche de ça… »

« Je devrais être à l'interrogatoire, Samantha. » Sa voix était dure et fatiguée.

Sa voix s'était adoucie quand elle répondit. « Tu es trop proche, Booth. Trop proche de l'affaire, et trop proche d'elle. Je sais que c'était horrible, de voir ta partenaire se faire presque exploser – de voir quelqu'un dont tu te soucies se faire presque exploser – mais tu dois me faire confiance. Je vais avoir ce gars et faire capoter le reste de l'opération, si tu te calmes un peu, OK ? Rendez-vous en bas dans une demi-heure ? »

C'était plus que beaucoup lui auraient accordé, et il savait que Sam était une bonne amie, alors il céda.

« J'y serai. »

L'eau chaude martelait son dos alors qu'il posait les deux mains sur le carrelage sous la douche. Il baissa la tête et laissa l'eau triturer sa nuque, espérant que ça détendrait ses muscles. On aurait dit qu'il portait le poids des 2 dernières semaines sur ses épaules, littéralement.

_Les 2 dernières semaines…_

Est-ce qu'il s'était réellement passé 14 jours depuis que Bones était venue chez lui après avoir rendu visite à son père ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment réalisé qu'il l'aimait, il y a 14 jours ?

Il l'avait peut-être réalisé seulement il y a 2 semaines, pensa-t-il en faisant rouler ses épaules, mais il savait qu'il l'avait aimé depuis bien plus longtemps. Probablement depuis qu'il avait dit : « Nous sommes Mulder et Scully. »

Au moins cette affaire avec Sam Fletcher était terminée, et tout revenait à la normale. Quelle que soit la normale pour eux maintenant, pensa-t-il. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait seulement arriver dans son bureau lundi et dire : « Bonjour Bones. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end. Ouais, le mien était bon, merci. Non, pas de nouvelle affaire. Je voulais juste vous dire que je suis amoureux de vous, OK? »

Il rit sans humour à cette pensée. Elle se comportait déjà bizarrement en sa présence, comme s'il dégageait une quelconque vibration bizarre. Il devait vraiment se ressaisir. S'ils devaient travailler ensemble, il devait surmonter tout ça. Ses sentiments pour elle pouvaient gâcher leur partenariat, et ce n'était pas un risque qu'il était prêt à prendre.

L'eau devenait froide, alors qu'il arrêtait la douche et prenait sa serviette. Sa tête lui faisait encore un peu mal, mais son dos et sa nuque étaient enfin relaxés. Il enfilait son jean quand il entendit la sonnette d'entrée.

« Bones… hey… tout va bien? » Il fut surpris de la trouver sur le seuil ; il était presque minuit.

« Ouais, j'étais juste… » Elle avait l'air incertaine, presque nerveuse.

« Dans le voisinage ? » offrit-il, voulant la mettre à l'aise.

« Non, non pas vraiment. » Faites confiance à Bones pour ne pas suivre la route la plus facile. Elle se tenait toujours sur le seuil, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour entrer.

« Entrez, Bones, il fait froid dehors. Asseyez-vous sur le canapé, je peux vous offrir quelque chose ? »

« Non, ça va, merci. » Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Se tenir là avec lui la scrutant la rendait mal à l'aise. Booth était bon pour lire les gens – trop bon – et elle savait qu'il verrait le mot 'mensonge' à travers son visage si elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

Elle était restée assise pendant 2 heures chez elle sur son canapé, après que l'agent Fletcher l'ait appelée pour l'informer des arrestations. Elle était tellement soulagée de pouvoir revenir à sa routine, mais ça lui faisait se demander ce qu'était la normalité. Est-ce que ce serait normal au labo, d'espérer et d'avoir peur que Booth n'entre à chaque instant ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait agir comme si rien n'avait changé, pendant les trajets avec lui ? Et à propos des soirées dans son bureau, à essayer de maintenir une relation professionnelle en mangeant et en tombant un peu plus amoureux ?

Elle était venue pour lui parler, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle savait seulement que le moment de faire face à la situation était venu, c'était son instinct naturel de faire face à tout la tête baissée. Se convaincant elle-même que confronter ses sentiments pour Booth était un plan d'action rationnel, elle était montée dans sa voiture et avait conduit directement jusqu'ici. Maintenant, en sa présence, elle commençait à ne plus être très sûre de son plan.

Elle entendit des tintements de verre dans la cuisine, et sut qu'il allait revenir dans quelques secondes, lui demandant de nouveau pourquoi elle était là. Cela lui donnait un peu de temps précieux pour décider de sa réponse.

Il posa un demi-verre de vin rouge sur la table à côté d'elle, puis d'assis près d'elle, son genou pas assez proche pour toucher le sien.

« J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez un verre de votre vin préféré » expliqua-t-il, faisant un geste vers le liquide bordeaux, avant de prendre une longue gorgée de sa bière.

Elle sourit légèrement, en prenant une gorgée et en réalisant que c'était, en effet, son préféré. « Je pensais que vous ne buviez pas de vin, Booth » dit-elle par-dessus son verre. Elle se tourna vers lui, approchant assez leurs genoux pour qu'ils se frôlent.

« Pas moi. Mais vous oui » répondit-il comme si ça expliquait tout. Ce qui était le cas dans son esprit ; quand il était allé à la boutique de vin quelques mois auparavant et avait acheté 4 bouteilles du Cabernet qu'elle aimait, il ne s'était pas posé de question sur ses motivations. Ca ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait pour aucune femme avant.

Elle prit une autre gorgée, la laissant dans sa bouche alors qu'ils restaient assis en silence. Il savait qu'elle voulait lui parler de quelque chose, probablement de l'affaire, et y arriverait quand elle serait prête. Peu importe quels étaient les autres sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, il était son ami et son partenaire en premier.

« J'ai fait des cauchemars, Booth. A propos de l'explosion. » Pas exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire, mais c'était la vérité.

Booth ne sembla pas surpris, appuyant simplement sa tête sur le canapé, et soupira.

« Ouais, Bones, moi aussi. Ils partiront avec le temps. Vous avez peur de rester toute seule chez vous? »

« Non… je n'ai pas peur que quelque chose arrive maintenant. Mais dans mes rêves vous êtes celui qui vous éloignez de la voiture et vous êtes celui qui se fait presque exploser – je suis toujours à bonne distance. Puis je ne peux pas courir vers vous, ou vous avertir – c'est comme si je savais ce qui allait se passer mais je suis figée sur place. »

Il se tourna vers elle et vit que c'était un cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu des douzaines de fois. Malheureusement, il n'était pas étranger aux cauchemars récurrents qui vous laissaient emmêlé dans les draps, transpirant et le cœur battant.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ses genoux, où elle tortillait l'ourlet de son sweat. Il voulait la réconforter, lui faire savoir à quel point il était _vivant_. Au lieu de cela, il couvrit sa main avec l'une des siennes.

« Je vais bien, Bones, et vous aussi. On a eu les méchants ; on a gagné. C'est terminé. » Il commença à écarter sa main mais elle posa la sienne dessus, l'emprisonnant.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, sa main prise en sandwich dans les siennes, et il savait qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait, il savait quand elle voulait parler et savait que garder le silence était le seul encouragement qui marchait.

Elle devait avoir pris sa décision, et ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Laissant tomber brusquement sa main, elle se leva, posant son verre sur la table.

« Je devrais partir, il est tard. » Sa voix sortit avec un peu plus de force qu'elle ne le voulait, et il répondit avec un sourcil relevé.

« OK… » Il se leva aussi, perplexe, mais pratiquant la tempête Temperance Brennan avec facilité.

Elle était presque à la porte, quand elle se tourna vers lui. Il l'avait suivie rapidement, quand il avait compris son intention, et était juste derrière elle quand elle se tourna. Il lui rentra pratiquement dedans, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres.

« Votre stylo, j'ai oublié. Je l'ai apporté. Jack l'a trouvé sur la scène » bafouilla-t-elle, sortant le stylo de sa poche. Elle essaya de faire un pas en arrière, mais se rendit compte que la porte n'était qu'à quelques centimètres derrière elle. Son visage rougit un peu à cette proximité, mais il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

Il fit un mouvement comme pour prendre le stylo, mais au lieu de cela ferma ses doigts autour avec les siens. « C'est le vôtre maintenant, Bones. »

« Mais c'est votre stylo porte-chance… »

« La chance vous a protégée. Donc, maintenant c'est le vôtre. Vous vous éloignant de l'explosion était toute la chance dont j'avais besoin. » Il gardait sa main autour de la sienne, emprisonnant le stylo. Il essayait de garder un ton léger, neutre même, mais sa voix n'obéissait pas. Elle était plus douce, plus rauque, contre son gré. Se tenant si proche il pouvait sentir ses cheveux ; son corps le trahissait, un sens à la fois.

Elle essaya de se dire qu'il n'y avait rien derrière ses mots. Booth, après tout, était sentimental, et pouvait simplement être en train de dire qu'il était content qu'elle – _sa partenaire, seulement sa partenaire _– n'était pas blessée.

Elle baissa les yeux vers leurs mains jointes, effrayée de le regarder dans les yeux… sachant qu'il verrait des sentiments qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit… quand il commença à tracer des cercles sur le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Elle le sentait la regarder, alors qu'elle gardait les yeux baissés, quand elle l'entendit murmurer son nom, son vrai prénom.

« Temperance… »

Booth avait perdu sa capacité à y aller doucement. C'était comme si une force bien plus forte que lui contrôlait la situation, alors qu'il pressait sa main dans la sienne autour du stylo. Aussitôt qu'il l'avait touché il avait su qu'il était perdu. Les mots venaient d'un endroit profondément enfoui en lui, un endroit où il avait eu peur d'aller, sachant qu'il y irait seul. En la regardant, il vit ses yeux toujours baissés et le faible tremblement de sa main, et cela lui donna le courage de dire son nom.

Elle n'arrivait pas à éviter de le regarder. Doucement elle leva les yeux, et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa presque le souffle. Compréhension, chaleur, besoin… _amour_… tout était là, la brûlant comme une flamme.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en rencontrant les siens. Il savait qu'elle voyait son cœur, et il retint son souffle en attendant sa réponse. Doucement elle leva sa main libre vers sa joue, un peu rugueuse. Il ferma les yeux à son toucher, se tournant dans sa paume et y soufflant un baiser. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et vit ses propres sentiments reflétés dans ses yeux. Comme dans un rêve, il leva la main vers elle, la posant doucement sur sa mâchoire.

Le baiser fut douloureusement lent, doux, alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient avec hésitation. Sa main prit sa nuque et se perdit dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il l'attirait vers lui. Ils approfondirent le baiser ; son léger gémissement contre sa bouche lui fit presque perdre la tête. Le stylo… _Dieu, c'était un stylo porte-chance…_ glissa sur le canapé, oublié, alors qu'elle attrapait ses épaules.

Ils étaient consumés par leur feu, alors qu'il les éloignait de la porte. L'arrière de ses genoux heurta le sofa et il s'assit, l'attirant avec lui. Sur ses genoux, son corps s'arquait, essayant de se rapprocher, alors qu'il tenait fermement ses hanches. Il traça un chemin de feu avec des baisers le long de sa mâchoire alors que sa tête partait en arrière contre sa volonté ; il se rendait compte qu'elle était une addiction contre laquelle il ne se battrait jamais. Il était perdu dans sa chaleur, quand le toucher de ses phalanges sur ses côtes alors qu'elle essayait de lever son T-shirt le ramena à la conscience.

« Bones… Bones… attends, chérie… attends… » Il s'éloigna de ses lèvres juste assez pour poser son front sur le sien. Il reprit son souffle, tenant ses poignets le long de son corps pour éviter qu'elle bouge.

« Booth ? »

La peur qu'il entendit dans sa voix lui brisa le cœur. Peu importait à quel point elle avait du succès, à quel point elle avait réussi sa vie, elle était toujours une petite fille abandonnée. Avant de parler, il prit chacune de ses mains et plaça un baiser dans ses paumes, imitant son geste d'il y a quelques minutes. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur de son rejet, et la rassura du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cela marcha sans doute, car il la sentit se détendre.

« Bones, je dois savoir quelque chose, d'abord. Avant que ça » il les indiqua l'un après l'autre « n'aille plus loin. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… si ça gâche tout… je dois le savoir. Sois honnête. »

« Nous sommes le centre, Booth, tu te souviens ? » Elle se souvenait d'une conversation d'il y a longtemps, dont il se rappel immédiatement.

« Et le centre va tenir ? » offrit-il.

« Le centre va tenir » répondit-elle.

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, avant de l'attirer de nouveau, la dernière barrière entre eux envolée.


	9. Chapter 9

**_NdT: et voilà le dernier (petit) chapitre de cette histoire..._**

Chapitre 9

Le temps était gris et pluvieux, les belles feuilles arrachées des arbres tombaient doucement au sol. Le genre de jour qui était fait pour de la soupe maison et du fromage gratiné, pensa Angela en secouant son parapluie sous le porche.

Elle se battait pour ouvrir la porte contre le vent, son manteau gonflant autour d'elle, quand une main se tendit et attrapa la poignée.

« Voilà, laissez-moi vous aider » dit une voix familière et débonnaire.

« Booth, que faites-vous là aussi tôt ? Et pourquoi avez-vous l'air aussi… _heureux_ ? » Elle le regarda avec suspicion, en écartant ses cheveux mouillés de son visage.

« Je suis juste content d'être vivant aujourd'hui je suppose. Vous savez, Noël est seulement dans 29 jours » répondit-il, se penchant de nouveau sur elle pour ouvrir la seconde porte.

Angela secoua la tête et fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter brusquement, attrapant sa manche et le tournant pour qu'il lui fasse face. Elle l'attira vers lui des deux mains par le col de son manteau, inhala rapidement, puis l'écarta, les mains sur les hanches.

« Lavande et verveine citron, Booth. Je reconnaîtrais ce parfum n'importe où. Elle _est_ ma meilleure amie, vous savez. » Son doigt tapa sa poitrine, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, la voix pleine d'accusation.

Une réalisation horrible lui tomba dessus, et il attrapa son index et l'attira vers lui, plaçant une main sur sa bouche alors qu'il murmurait à son oreille.

« Pas un mot, Angela. Pas… un… mot… »

_**NdT: j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Merci encore d'avoir lu...**_


End file.
